1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wind turbine used to convert wind forces into electrical energy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wind turbine and combined generator having a cylindrical shaped structure, formed in split halves adapted to be concentrically affixed about an elongate shaft or similar structure.
2. Related Art
The need and demand for renewable energy is increasing as an alternative to traditional fossil fuels and nuclear power. Existing devices and methods adapted to harness renewable sources, such as wind power, may have the unwelcome effect of creating large and noticeable physical footprints on existing landscapes. Existing wind turbines require installation on tall masts with sufficient horizontal and lateral clearance and rights of way and accessibility to an electrical grid. Wind farms that use existing wind turbines may be located in less densely populated areas and may utilize large tracts of valuable land and many times increase the cost of kilowatt hour due the requirement of construction of access to electrical grids. Wind generators located in more densely populated areas may block views, block sunlight, create noise and otherwise may be ascetically undesirable. In addition, existing horizontal and vertical wind turbines can be a danger to certain bird populations.
A common wind turbine structure includes a single large propeller affixed at the top end of a vertical mast. Airflow across the blades, airfoils or the propellers cause rotation activating a generator to produce electricity. Because of the length of the blades and the size of propeller, many times such wind turbines are affixed atop very tall masts making maintenance and repair difficult. The high placement also takes advantage of higher winds having more force to move the massive propeller blades. Also the installation of the masts are expensive and are required to support a significant amount of weight to support both the blades and generator which is typically located at the center of the blades. A conventional propeller type wind turbine with blades also typically rotates perpendicular to wind direction requiring expensive mechanisms to rotate either or both of the forward direction of the proper, or the angle of the propeller blades.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for devices and methods to generate renewable energy from wind and airflow forces that has a minimized physical impact on the livable landscape and environment and which can capitalize on existing infrastructure and electrical grid interfaces. Also, there is a need in the art for devices and methods to create electricity from wind flow forces that minimize adjustments in the turbine orientation decreasing the complexity of the wind turbines and decreasing costs of manufacture, maintenance and control.